Problem: Simplify the expression. $8k(4k+5)$
Solution: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${8k}$ $ = ({8k} \times 4k) + ({8k} \times 5)$ $ = (32k^{2}) + (40k)$ $ = 32k^{2} + 40k$